Nutella Kisses
by EmilyMayVTheCrazyDinosaurGirl
Summary: When Catherine asks Sara to help reorganize her home, they both get alot more then they expected. REVISED AND REWRITTEN.
1. Where do you want this'

_**I Still own nothing at all, just my imagination. Dusting of the cobwebs, and updating all my stories, I remembered about this, so, here is my MAJOR REWRITE.**_

_**( Chapter two to be rewritten ASAP, currently working on ALL stories.)  
**_

- When Sara helps Catherine re-organize her house, they both get more  
then they expect to. -

Sara examined the unusual lamp she was holding, made of glass in psychedelic colours, and bizarre shaping, Sara could only guess it was a product of the 60's, she held it at arms length, and laughed a little, she had never figured Catherine for the type to enjoy such useless and weird lighting.

'Where do you want me to put this Catherine?' Sara asked, waving the lamp in the air.

'That...' Catherine looked over at the lamp Sara was holding, thanking the heavens she had taken up the brunette's offer to help her move the living room around and de-clutter her home

'That, is truly awful..thrift store pile I think..' Catherine took it from Sara, examining it herself 'Sam brought this for me...I hated it then..I still don't like it now..But, for some reason I could never get rid of it...'

Sara took the lamp off of Catherine again 'Sure' Sara placed the lamp down. 'I understand, but perhaps it is time to let go...'

Catherine nodded in agreement, and Sara took that as permission to place it in the charity shop pile.

'Well I do believe we are done, for now..' Catherine looked around the room, pleased at the progress they had made together. 'You ready for lunch?'

'What we eating?' Sara asked, her hand moving to her stomach, she hadn't realised just how hungry she was.

'I can make some oriental chicken salad' Catherine said, pausing remembering Sara was a vegetarian 'Ummm..or not, I know, my Sister gave me a recipe for mean Chilli Rice' Catherine grinned 'It is too die for!'

'Sounds great' Sara said wiping her hands.

'Ok then' Looking down at her clothes Catherine frowned 'Let me change and I will be right back'

'Why bother, there going to get dirty again anyway' Sara mumbled walking into the kitchen.

Catherine couldn't help smile at that so she turned and followed Sara to the kitchen.

'There should be some rice, and some tinned kidney beans in the top cupboard.' Catherine said, whilst her head was in the fridge, rummaging around for the other ingredients she would need 'Would you mind grabbing them...'

'Sure' Sara opened the cupboard to get them 'Wow...'

'Wow what?' Catherine asked placing the food on the counter, and turning to the younger women.

Sara pulled something down out of the cupboard, along with the ingredients for the rice.

'What did you find, is it alive, please tell me it's not Lindsey's Hamster?' Catherine panicked unable to tell what Sara held. It didn't look like a Hamster..

'No...No..Look' Sara said turning around showing Catherine a jar of chocolate and hazelnut spread.

'Wow' She repeated Sara's reaction 'I didn't know I had that'

'I love Nutella' came Sara's excited voice 'I haven't had this since I was in the UK' Sara grinned looking at the jar in awe.

'Lindsey broke her foot awhile back, and went totally crazy for that stuff, wouldn't eat anything else' Catherine smiled 'Now, she doesn't like it as she had so much it made her poorly..'

'Catherine?' Sara asked anxiously

'Yeah Hun?'

Sara smiled, she wasn't used to people using such endearing terms whilst talking to her, and she couldn't help but blush a little, a childlike demeanour coming over her. 'Can I?'

'Go ahead, enjoy' Catherine motioned, she turned away busying herself with the rice. If Sara wanted to eat sickly chocolate spread instead of healthy chilli rice, that was fine by her, but the Willows women had a rumbling tummy herself, so she needed to cook something.

Sara grinned and took the lid off, dipping her finger straight in, bringing it up to her mouth she savoured the taste.

'So how long since you had some of that?' Cat quizzed whilst preparing the sensible adult food, she enjoyed the childlike way in which Sara was enjoying the chocolate, never imagining her to be as she was. So happy, so free, enjoying the simplest of life's offerings.

'About...11..yea, 11 years ago when my fosters' took me to Europe.' Sara said in a rush in-between chocolate bites.

'You really do like that?'

Sara giggled, pausing for a moment looking at Catherine's back. 'Understatement of the century Cat, I Love it'! Sara exclaimed taking a moment to take in the women before her.

Sara didn't know why, but the childlike attitude that had come over her for the chocolate, had also caused a strange sensation in her chest, which seemed to strengthen when she looked at the blonde in front of her, shrugging it off, she once again dipped her finger in the chocolate mix 'Try Some'

She held her finger out to Catherine.

'Think I will, Your making it look better then I recall.' She dipped her finger into the pot, bringing it up to her lips, she tried the rich chocolate, savouring the taste, Sara was right, it was lovely. Catherine stepped closer, there was no way she was going to let the brunette have it all.

She grabbed onto Sara's hand, bringing it to her lips, sucking the chocolate from it, her eyes closed.

Sara found herself groaning at the unexpected, and inappropriate touch

'Good God...' She mumbled.

Still holding Sara's by her mouth, she couldn't resist herself, and she smeared the left over chocolate on her mouth

'Have more' She whispered gently, her voice husky and teasing. Catherine didn't know why she did so, but somehow it just felt right to be standing close to Sara, tempting and teasing her in this way.

Sara smirked and dipped her fingers in the jar again, bringing them up to her own face before winking and moving her hand to spread a little chocolate over her lips.

'I think we should both have some..' Sara whispered, lowering her head to the blonde in front of her, bringing her lips to Catherine's, gently kissing away the chocolate, she pulled away slightly, licking away the chocolate on her own lips.

Catherine stood there motionless, her mind was a mess, and she wanted to lean forward and embrace the women in front of her

'Oh God..Cat..I...I'm so sorry' She stepped away almost dropping the jar of Nutella in the process.

'Hey, no dropping the nuts' Catherine grabbed the now almost empty jar before she did, stepping forward, she placed her arm around Sara's waist, trapping her from going any further. As it was Sara wouldn't have got much further away as she was effectively trapped between Catherine's body and the kitchen counters.

'And what are you sorry for?' Catherine asked, her voice once again low and husky, her fingers gently caressing Catherine's back.

'I..I..Shouldn't have done that...' Sara mumbled stepping further away. Her flirtatious mood had vanished, replaced with a fear that she had really messed up. Her stomach was churning, nervous. Turned on?

'Why?' She dipped her fingers into the chocolate, smearing some more, this time on her own lips 'Did I look like I didn't enjoy it?' Catherine raised an eyebrow, leaning her body in even closer, rising on her toes slightly so their faces, and therefore their lips were at the same height.

'Cath..I..Can't...I...' Sara began to panic. She had admired Catherine Willows for a long time, and lately had really noticed her feelings, her reaction, to the women. Now however, with the blonde in front of her, she didn't know what to do.

'Why Sara? Catherine asked again. Sara didn't know what to say. How to explain her actions.

'Is it because I am a woman?'

Sara shook her head no 'That's the least of my problems' Sara whispered, 'God all I want is..I'm Gay...Ok..So no it's not..' Sara cried in frustration.

'Sara?', This time the question more of a shocked and confused one.

'Please don't hate me because of who I am...Please...It's..Your you, and I'm me...' Sara practically begged.

'Sara..Honey why would I hate you?' She wiped the chocolate off, realising it's inappropriateness at this moment in time 'In case you didn't notice I didn't push you away, or run away, but in fact started to kiss you back.'

'Everyone else hates me' Sara cried her actions were catching up with her mind, how had she allowed herself to be so stupid.

'Who Sara?' she grasped onto her arm. 'Come on lets go sit down' She guided her back to the living room.

'Everyone!..In high school I told my best friend, and she told everyone, and they all thought I was diseased...no one would speak to me...they all talked about me behind my back and made fun.'' Sara mumbled, not daring to look at Catherine. She wiped a stray tear from her check. Now she was crying, which to her was even more humiliating than the fact she had just kissed her very pretty, and very straight co-worker

"Honey this isn't high school and I am not going to make fun of you.' Catherine said gently, before adding '...And she told everyone? " once she realized Sara had said what she had, she  
stopped, moving her hand from Sara's arm she moved it to her hand holding it loosely.

"She told everyone, your best friend?" Catherine repeated looking at a timidly nodding Sara.

'I haven't told anyone since..not even Greg.''

"I am so sorry that was done to you.. " Cat brushed the hair from her face. "But that isn't going to happen here."

'How can you be so sure?' whispered Sara, to confused to look at the women in front of her.

"How about if I told you I am bisexual, and that only Grissom knows."

It was now that Sara slowly looked up at Catherine, confusion spread on her face.

"It's the truth Sara, Grissom knows, he was the only one I trusted with it. " She herself now looked down hoping trusting Sara was not a mistake. "I prefer women, but yeah I am Bi.

Sara smiled a little at this, but her stomach was still churning from the swirling emotions that had come across her.

"Are you going to tell anyone?" came Catherine's low voice.

Sara shrugged

"Please Sara.. " somehow it was her turn to beg now

'Cath...I..need to tell you something...' Sara wringed her spare hand around her shirt, distracting herself a little, not wanting to have to explain herself, not knowing how to.

"What Sara?"

Her head shaking, Sara opened her mouth several times only for no noise to escape from them 'I...I'm..um..I..'' Sara stuttered. Pulling her arm from Catherine's the slim brunette stood, and began pacing the room, looking anywhere but at Catherine.

"Sara please tell me this wasn't a joke.. " Catherine spat out, now she was confused.

'No, No joke..' Sara stated pausing a moment in her pacing '..I...wh...I...ok...um...well...I...in...legal terms...I...might as well sti...I...as well be 18...' Sara managed to get out eventually, but not even that made much sense.

"Sara what are you talking about?" Catherine asked, her hand raised to her head, somehow her feeling of flirtatious lust had turned into a headache.

'Think about it...according to law what can you do at 18?' came Sara's answer, her back once again to Catherine.

"Sara your 34.."

''I know...but I might as well be 18...please Cat, don't make me say it out loud...''

"Sara, Honey, your gonna have to because I don't know what you're talking about." Catherine really wished she did but she didn't have a clue. For all her CSI training, she still became baffled at some things.

'I'm...I...haven't...' Sara gestured 'You know...'

"You haven't what? " She paused, now catching up to Sara's cryptic revelation "But you in College..?"

Sara looked away once more 'I made it up...and the mile high? I made that up to Catherine...I was so ashamed,for doing so, for making it up, but I couldn't tell anyone the truth...when...when I told my friend...I..well...it kinda went a little like what happened between me and you couple a minutes ok...and...I...she...she was the first girl I kissed Cat...the only girl Cat, other then you...I...I..''

"Sara, Honey it's ok. " standing up she walked over to the brunette and placed her hand over Sara's. "I am not in high school, and neither are you. I kissed back." flashing her Willows smile, she moved her other hand once again to Sara's side, her fingers gently moving.

'I know..but...so did she...before she realized what was happening...she...said it was just the heat of the moment...' Sara twisted her hand in Catherine's.

"Sara, I am an adult, I have kissed other women and I have been with other women, I wanted that believe me." her body leaned in closer to Sara's, a warm sensation flowing through her as a result to the close proximity.

'Catherine.. I'm a workaholic, semi-alcoholic self centred virgin...' Sara mumbled, her own body leaning in closer, her hand moving to Catherine's body without her permission.

"Sara, you are a lovely young woman, a beautiful young woman, who is very confused. "

Sara closed her eyes 'Catherine...'

"Sara, it's ok. "

'Catherine...' Sara repeated once more in a firmer tone.

"Yes honey?" Catherine answered, her hand still gently caressing Sara's side.

'Can I kiss you again?' was her whispered response.

"Yes."

Sara opened her eyes, surprised, and happy.

"You can kiss me."

Sara leant forward a smile playing on her lips, meeting Catherine half way she gently pulled her in kissing her warm and welcoming mouth. Sara felt a warmth of butterflies in her stomach, and her head swirled from such happy emotions, in face she had never felt happier as she gently kissed Catherine, the Nutella in the kitchen now forgotten.


	2. What do you want from me?

Here you go, long over due Pt 2, Further revelations, problems and answers.

Slash, as you well know, and me and Karen own nothing but our imagination and half a pot of Nutella.

Sara pulled away after a few minutes, smiling ''Im glad you took up my offer.''

"Sara, I want to make love to you." she whispered.

Sara looked down, feeling nervous.  
"I want you to experience it with somone who is not going ot hurt you."

Sara looked up ''What if you don't like it? Me..?''

"Sara Sidle, I love you. " Catherine knew the woman would not believe her and wouldn't blame her for not.

''You love me?'' Sara whispered

''Yes Sara i do. Why do you think i act like i do''

''Why..'' Sara whispered looking at the floor  
"Sara do you remember that night we had the case about the mother that killed her daughter?" Catherine played with Sara's hair.  
''The carnavial case?'' Sara asked not moving away from Catherine, yet not moving closer  
"Do you know why when you asked me to go to lunch I said no?"  
Sara shook her head no.   
"Because I needed you, and I knew if I was with you in the condition I was in I would have.. I needed you."  
''Why me?'' Sara asked, Love was something extremely new to Sara and it confused her. and Catherine addmiting to needing her, scared her a little  
"Becaue you stand up to me, you don't back down. When I throw my hissy fits you put me in my place." she paused. "And you, exept for that one time, and you were angry; throw my past in my face. Your not so Catheirne you were a strippper, can you give me a lap dance.. Hey how much coke did you do in a day?"  
''I Dont care about your past..I dont like mine, so why should a poke and prod at everyone elses...'' Sara looked up ''Cath..I..'' Sara paused, gathering her thoughts ''I love how i'm the only one who can call you Cat and get away with it..And I Love how well we work together at work..But..I..I...''  
"You don't love me." Catherine turned away tears in her eyes.  
''I..I Don't know what Love is..'' Sara whispered ''Cath..Please dont push me away..I Like you, I Trust you..I..I..Just, I dont know what Love is...Ive never felt it before..And i don't want to move to fast..Asking if you could make love to me, was one of the most kindest, sweetest..Romantic, things ive ever heard..But i just dont know if im ready for that kind of commitment..''  
"Ok." Cath stood up, feeling the rejection hitting her like a bolt of lightthing  
''Catherine..'' Sara was now even more confused, had she just pushed Catherine away? Why was Catherine moving way from her?  
"I think I need some water." she said making her way back to the kitchen, feeling like a turtle without its shell.  
''Catherine please..'' Sara was almost begging  
"Sara I'm confused." she grabbed the water from the fridge, "One minute your all over me and the next.."  
''Im scared. ok? Im scared that after youve slept with me, you wont want me anymore. That you'll get bored of me. Ive never loved anyone Cath, I've never had sex, I've never even touched myself, i have no clue what to do, or how fast i should move, or how this whole relationship thing is supposed to work, so excuse me if all you want is a fuck, and all i need is reasurrence, im scared ok..im scared..'' Sara was somewhere between angry and shouting, and Upset and crying.  
"I don't want to fuck you Sara, and I find it hard to believe a woman of 34 has never even touched herself."

''Harder to belive then a 34 year old virgin?'' Sara snapped ''What do you want from me?'' She shouted.  
"I want you to love me, as I love you." Catheirne sat at the table, not openening her drink. "Sara I'm tired of games, I'm 43 years old and alone. I have my daughter who hates me.. I have a job that rules me.."  
''Your daughter doesn't hate you, she doesn't understand you, your job doesn't rule you, you let it consume you, and you cant just snap your fingers and expect me to fall head over hells in love Catherine''  
"No I can't." she opened the bottle an drank it.

''So is this it? I let you kiss me, I tell you my biggest secret, and then you just ignore me?'' Sara whispered angrily, feeling hurt, feeling used  
"Sara, right now I just feel very open.. I don''t know where you stand. DO you even want to try?"

''Yes, Cath i want to try, im just scared, ok. You love me, and ive never felt that before, ive never been told that before..You want to take something from me, something i can never get back..Catherine, i do want to try, i do, and when im ready..''  
Catherine was just as scared as Sara was, yeah she had been with women before, she had been with me, but none she cared for as much as the brunette she worked with. Why couldn't Sara see that this was her way of dealing with fear, always had been. When Cath got scared, she found the nearest bed to climb in and get laid. She was terrified, christ her hands were now shaking.  
Sara stood walking over to Catherine, noticing her hands ''Cath..Cath? Whats wrong..'' Sara tryed to steady her hands ''Cath?''  
"I'm scared Sara. I know I have slept around but with you it's different.. I feel something I never felt before.. I don't want to rush you, but I don't want to lose you either." he voice was but a whisper.  
''Why would you loose me?'' Sara asked  
"All I know, the only way I know to show love and affection is with my body.."  
Sara smiled ''We can learn together, how to love without our body, and you can show me how to use it..'' Sara paused again ''Cath..Will you be my girlfriend?'' Sara looked at the floor ''Dates, Letters, Kisses..The whole nine yards..''  
"Wow, I never got letters."   
''I thought that was a big part in courting..'' Sara shrugged ''Guess im stuck in the 80's..''  
"Guess so.. No I just pick loosers most of the time. Ones that like to use me as a punching bag."  
Sara looked up.  
"Leave me black and blue.. broken bones."  
''Cath..''  
"Yeah Sara.."  
''I would never hit you..ever.''  
"I guess I got so used to it with my old man that I just got used to it.''   
''Did you report it?''  
"No one beleived me, my parents made me out to be a liar.. I was a coked up stripper with the guys I chose.." she stopped. "I do recall that one time I did go to the hospital, they refused to do a kit on me at first.. Then the whole time they were doing it they talked about how people who do what I do were whores and tramps, and can you guess how many semen samples will pull from this one.. I got up in the middle of it.. Funny thing is I ended up staying cause when I tore that thing from between my legs wow now that hurt..."  
Sara closed her eyes  
"I just want to be loved, but I guess my old man was right when he said no one would ever.."  
''Shh, Thats not true, you have a lot of people who love you Catherine, You annoy me, no doubt, but your my friend, and i love you like one, and if you let me be your girlfriend, i will fall in love with you even more.''  
"Sara can you do something for me."   
''What..''  
"Just lay with me, hold me.. I lost armor and I really feel open right now, and I need someone to cover me, and I want it to be you." she looked ot Sara. "I don't want sex, I want protection."  
''Well...'' Sara pretented to think ''You did let me eat your Nutella..Do you have a spare toothbrush?''  
"I think so, I always keep a couple on hand, you now need to change one every month.. "  
''Id love to sleep over..''  
"Thank you." Cath brushed her hair behind her ear. "I just wish I could learn that I am worth more then what's between my legs."  
''Well, the last time i checked i use my head and logic when working a scene, and your one of the best CSI's i know, so id say your head's worth lot'' Sara smirked  
"Sara you really are a sweetheart." she stood. " really need to lay down."  
''Sounds like a plan, where's your bathroom?''  
"It's down the hall, let me show you."  
''Thankyou.''


End file.
